vampires!
by awesomedawesome
Summary: brick foster parents died by vampires, he has a collar that keeps his powers paralyz and he never met bubbles or the other ppg and the ppg are vampires and brick saves bubbles from being raped and kill, bubbles now likes brick but will brick love her?
1. Chapter 1

half vampire's!  
i do not own the ppg or related charaters. i do not own naruto or related characters.

ok so the rrb have their super powers but they have collars that are paralyz, the ppg had been normal little girls until they got bit by vampires and now there vampire that was just a reminder and this is a brick and bubbles story so please review and read it understood THANKYOU oh and i wont do what there wearing or stuff like that unless somthing mysteries happens or the person doesn't reconize the person, because we all ready what they are like and stuff. oh and brick had normal foster parents but they were killed by vampires, but him and his brothers are alive, the pairings are brick+bubbles, butch=blossom, and last but not least boomer+buttercup, i know weird matchups but hey there arnt alot of stories like this so ha! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

bubbles pov

i was just walking around to find some prey to eat but instead when i went in a alley i heard someone say "hey what are a precious flower like you doing back here."

i turnes around to get splashed with what i think was holy water, that means i loose all my powers until i can wash it off. i then saw a gang of green skined freaks

come out of the shadows. "grab her boys!" the one with shades on said, suddenly all of them came at me and tried pinning me down which was succesful since i dont have

any of my vampire powers. i screamed as the one with shades suddenly takes of his cloths.

bricks pov

i heard screaming and ran to it, hey i might be a crminal but i dont want anything really bad happening like someone getting killed or somthing like that. when i

reached an alley i saw some green skined freaks holding down a girl and one of them with his cloths off and getting ready to position himself to go in the girl that

had blond hair. i yelled "STOP OR ELSE YOU MIGHT DIE!" they all turned to me, even the blond girl who looked like she had some hope left, but bearly any left. i looked

at them with a disgusted face whn the naked guy said "leave...this has nothing to do with you so beat it!" i just smirked and said "considering your on my property

and your trying to rape a inoccent girl, i think it is my busneuss ass hole!" he grinned and said "this girl isn't inoccent because she is a-" i cutted him off by

punching him in the face and then his friends tried hitting me but i simply dodged and counter atack each and everyone of them! they all scuried away except the naked

fool. "this isn't over!" i then pulled out a hidden blade and put it right next to his throat and said "go! before i regret spairing your life fucker!" he then ran and

was so scared that he tripped and fell on his face a few times but eventully got away...eventully. when they were all gone i slowly turned back to the girl.

bubbles pov

i couldn't believe it! this one man fought that entire gang all by himself and didn't even get a scratch on him, what is he! he then turned to me slowly and said

"are you okay? you should probally go home. i'll call a cab." he then turned around i quickly said "thanks but... i dont have any cloths to put on, there all ripped.

do you have anything i could wear?" he then turned around and i covered my boobs with my hands and he took of his jacket and said "here wear my jacket and try wearing

that skirt over there while i get a cab." i went to get my skirt and i putted it on and i went to where my savior is, i guess i wont eat him if i see him again becas

i could of died and get raped if he wasnt there but he was there and he saved me. i went to where he was and looked at him. he was actully really cute and he wore

black pants a red shirt, a red hat and black and red then looked at me and since some of the holy water was coming off i could read his mind and he tought

"man shes cute but i shouldn't like her right now anyways because she would probally just say no and because she's tramatized, wait a minute she's looking at me what

do i do and why is she looking at me?" he then said outload "hey...you should probally calm down, i mean your pratically shaking." i then realized i was shaking and

that i really should stop, i then said "sorry and thanks again, if there is anything you need just let me know k?" he just shook his head ya and we waited for the cab

to come. i asked him "whats your name?" he said "brick, yours?" "bubbles. why did you save me from being raped back there?" he looked at me like i was crazy and then

said "why did i save you? well thats a dumb question. tell you what, tell me what you were doing back here and i'll tell you why i saved you, deal?" i wasn't sure what

to say i mean im a vampire and he's well... a human, he would kill me right here if i told him i was looking for a human to eat. i then quickly came with an idea

and said "well i was...just walking around because i was bored and there was nothing to do." he smirked and said "your a terrible liar you know and if you

didn't want to tell me you didn't have to but i guess i'll tell you why i saved you anyway... i saved you because i dont like it if someone is being killed or raped

it's just wrong."i smiled at him. i think im in love. "hey what school do you go to?" i asked. "i go to pokey oaks high." brick said. then suddenly the cab came and

we got in and brick asked "so where do you live?" i simply replied "corner oak 15367" then we went there i think i fell asleep.

brick's pov

well bubbles fell asleep on the way to her house so when we got there i carried her to the front door and i was gonna knock but then the door open and i saw a red head

just like me but as a girl and she had pink eyes. she asked what happend and i said "its probally best for bubbles to explain but let her sleep, she had a rough night.

anyways i should go see ya!" i was heading to the door when i saw a girl with green eyes and dark hair like my brother butch. she then saw bubbles and ran me in the

wall and she was tougher than i thought and i tried resisting the urge to kill her but it was so bad that my curse mark suddenly started acting up and some of the

marks started coming out and the next thing i know is im punching her repeately in the face a 100 times a second and i wasn't even completely transformed and i couldnt

control myself then her red headed sister joined the fight and they pinned me down and then when i saw bubbles waking up i suddenly got control over myself before she

woke up and when i had completely returned to normal i felt a sharp pain in my neck.

bubbles pov

i woke up to see my green eyed sister buttercup biting brick my savior. i was quite shocked and yelled "STOP, BUTTERCUP WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE SAVED ME!" i was so upset.

they looked at me confused and i said "he saved me when a gang of thugs splashed me with holy water and i became powerless and was probally going to die but he took

them out before i was raped and i think your being mean to my savior!" he suddenly looked up shocked and i think he was sad so i read his mind and his thoughts were

"i helped a vampire? she's a vampire? no maybe, wait her and what i think is her sisters are all looking at me! oh yeah vampires can read minds so i think ill test them

to see if they are reading my mind. hey if your reading my mind then do me a favor so...um are you reading my mind?" "yeah we are idiot" my sister buttercup asked.

bricks pov

im so mad why couldnt i tell that she was a vampire and why? why does she feel so different from the others ive faced i thought. "oh looks like someone has a crush for

someone else." the green eyed one said. i simply ignored her and looked at the bite mark i had. then buttercup said "sorry about... you know...biting you." i simply

didnt pay attention and my mind was on the bite. then i summoned my curse mark which is incredibly hard to control you know and i summoned my power of darkness. they

all looked at me surprised when my wing came out of me. "tell me. will i become a vampire or somthing like that?" i asked. "bo dumb dumb" buttercup said. "we need to

go to the lab" said the red head that i suspect is blossom. "why" i asked."because buttercup had the intent to kill and when she bit you she probally injected poison

in you" bubbles said."WHAT!" 


	2. Chapter 2

vampires i do not own ppg or related characters or naruto or related characters.  
by the way, when brick summoned his wing buttercup got off from restraing him and he got up, that was in the last the way i made a mistake last chapter, bricks brothers aren't alive except for butch but brick hates butch because butch was the one who became a vampire and kill his entire family except for brick of course. by the way this is kinda like sauske and itachi except it's brick and butch and there isn't any naruto characters. brick doesnt have the rrb powers but he has powers like shooting fire out of his mouth and the sharigan and he cant use chi- pretty much all of sauske's powers but he doesnt have to do the sighns or say the name.

bubbles pov

"WHAT!" brick screamed as load as he could. "buttercup bit me and putted venom in me like i did somthing wrong...well recently." "well i thought you were food so-

i cutted her off by slamming her in a wall and got in her face. "you think im food? im not food, food is deer, pig, you know, things that arent human!" brick screamed.

"tell me why shouldnt i kill every last one of you before you kill me or what friends I DO HAVE!" "because if you do you wont be able to get that

poison out of you and besides buttercup was just trying to scare you because she's mean and a prankster and i bet she didnt expect a reguler human to be able to

overpower her, but i bet you arent a reguler human are you?" blossom asked. "nope, im actully a uchia and the last of the two in the entire world." brick said casully.

me and my sisters were shocked completely, we didnt expect him to be a uchia, the number one vampire killing clan in the entire world! "you...one of the last...

remaining...uchia, it cant be, even though you are stronger than normal humans doesn't you...can be a...uchia, it just cant, HE WOULD'VE

known that i was a vampire even if she didnt have her powers and...one of them wouldve killed us even if it ment dieing and and and...IT JUST CANT!

!" i said. "actually i not an ordernary uchia...im...alot...weaker than most...of my clan." brick ommited. "well...we shouldn't help you then

and...why! i mean like how did you even survived if your the weakest?" i asked

brick pov

she threw me off guard with that question and i let go of buttercup and she hitted me in the face and i stepped back a then went to hit her in her stomach. "why should

i tell any of you...after all you helped kill them so your just going to kill me! so why tell you and act as if we're friends and all that stuff!"

brick said. why should i- i mean like there the same kind of people who will kill inoccent people for blood, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh why did i save her!" i suddenly see that

she got sad and started crying, why? why was she crying, was she reading my mind? i suddenly stoped punching buttercup and walked over to her and said "you know its

rude to read peoples mind without permission and sorry for my thoughts and ill do anything you want to make you happy." she looked up at me and said "ok but brick i

like you alot and...i love you and i promise you me and my sisters wont bite,read your mind, or try to scare you, i promise." "well i like you alot too and...

..."she looks at me. truth is i was playing a dangerous game right now considering i have dont have alot of srength compared to these three and i dont want to

make bubbles mad because she's the only one that can protect me from being killed by her sisters and stuff. she did look pretty but it was there kind that killed the

most important people to me but there's somthing different about her, like she's not evil or...WHAT AM I THINKING? uhhhh why must vampires be the

hottest of the bunch and the best at doing stuff! she must be amazin-WHAT AM I TIHINKING! i cant fall for her it was because of them i

have to care for my self and there's no one around to make me happy! but maybe ill give her a chance...afterall she seems to have good intentions and doesnt even feel

a little dead inside so i guess she gets a chance...for now. i suddenly realize that everyone was looking at me, one with eyes of sympathy, another with eyes of

sorrow and the last pair of eyes with complete sadness. "OH I KNOW YOU DID NOT READ MY MIND JUST NOW DID YOU!" i turned to buttercup with pure anger in

my eyes and she said "sorry...i see why you dont like vampires but...give us a chance afterall you did say that bubbles feel different from us an-"

i cutted her off "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU READ MY MIND WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT! HUH!"she was just looking at me with such sad eyes that i didnt

care. "fine whatever just dont and i mean dont EVER READ MY MIND! understood!" "yes!" everyone in the room except for me yelled. suddenly bubbles said "come on

i want to show you my room!" she said grabbing my hand and taking me to a light blue room with pictures of animals and super stars. "wow...your room is really nice

you know and i have a question, if you were a vampire then why were you going to let your self get raped?" i asked she looked at me sad for a moment but then said "well

because i had holy water on me and when i have holy water on me i cant use my vampire powers and stuff." she said a little sad. "you know you if you ever need blood

just asked and you can...well have some of my i guess" i said a little scared. she looked at me surprised and then said "dont worry me and my sisters have

these little tacs that we put in water and that sustains us for our craving for blood but somtimes we go out and drink human blood." i suddenly got noxious just

thinking about it but i felt it and you know. bubbles looked at me. "sorry, i didnt mea to disgust you" bubbles said. "oh no its not its just that well, i dont like

thinking about blood so sorry." i said. "it's ok" bubbles said. "hey bubbles, quick question, are you a...whats it called, um, oh yeah, a pureblood?" i asked.

"well yes but-" i cutted her off "YOUR A PURE BLOOD, THATS FREAKIN AMAZING, YOUR STRONGER THEN OTHER VAMPIRES AND YOU HAVE SPECIAL POWERS AWESOME!" i screamed over

joyed and slightly scared. "oh no its nothing really but tell me about your self brick." bubbles said. "well i guess...

...to tell you the truth there really nothing intresting in my life, except for you that is" brick said. "oh bricky" said bubbles as she ran up and gave

him a hug. "oh wait we almost forgot, you still have that poison in you, we need to go in the lab. we went to the lab and when we got there, bubbles was blushing a

little so i asked why are you blushing?" she simply replied "well i dout you trust us alot so i dont think you'll let me or my sisters do this but we have to...

...bite you." "WHAT!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. "sorry but... please trust me! ill do anything just trust me!" bubbles screamed. can i really trust her,

a vampire the same kind of being that , no shes not the same kind of being, shes nicer and wouldnt lie. "ok i trust you enough." i said. "r-really?" she asked. "yes"

i said. she walked up to me and i moved my neck so she can bite it well and when i did she started licking which made me blush, after licking it she bit it but i didnt

feel pain, infact it made me blush more, i wonder could she, know what i think about when she drains my blood, my thoughts, my feelings, even my deepest desires.

she looked up at me and asked "are you ok, i dont want you to feel any pain." "im fine anyways just tell me when your done," i said. she then stoped sucking the poison

out and said "well im done anyways i hope you dont hold this against us" "i wont, trust me" i said. 


End file.
